


Пророчество

by maily



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily





	Пророчество

Мать рассказывала эту легенду Майку вместо сказок на ночь. В их маленькой деревне, что уходила вглубь леса, далеко от морей и океанов, все знали, что когда-нибудь наступит тот день, когда Избранный вернется и поменяет весь мир.

Майк не верил. Ему никогда ничего не снилось.

Рыжеволосая ведьма, к которой его отправлял отец, проводила обряды один за другим, и дым струйкой поднимался от чащи горящих трав, что горчили на языке, она смотрела сквозь него и молчала. Майк терпел.

Поколение за поколением их семьи – весь их народ – искал того, кто будет видеть сны и предскажет появление Избранного.

Говорили, что у Избранного нет возраста, и время обходит его стороной. Говорили, будто Избранный приручил монстра; говорили, что у него была своя армия диковинных зверей, какие еще не ступали по обычной земле; говорили – у него за спиной неведомый мир, который нельзя увидеть без его разрешения.

Много лет назад, когда от их народа существовала лишь треть, один маленький мальчик увидел во сне Короля, чье тело было сплошным сгустком темноты.

Король явился к нему во сне из волшебной страны, какой человек никогда не знал. Мальчик видел сны, и его племя сбежало от страха и оставило его одного. Когда Король ворвался в их мир, все думали, что мальчик не выжил, но он оставлял знаки, умел делать свет ярче. Распалял костры одной только мыслью. Иногда звал свою мать так, что слышало все поселение, хотя не находился рядом.

В детстве Майк как зачарованный слушал эту историю с раскрытым от удивления ртом. Мурашки сами собой шли по коже от воображения.

Сейчас вера Майка проседала. Он был весь в старшую сестру лучницу, мама всегда так говорила и улыбалась. Нэнси тоже не верила. Если бы Избранный существовал – он бы пришел раньше. Еще во времена прадедов матери и отца. Сделал бы жизнь лучше, защитил бы людей от всего плохого: от болезней, от смерти, от старости и от опасностей.

Ее близкого человека, Барбару, загрыз дикий волк на охоте, и Нэнси больше не ходила к ведьме; отказывалась от обрядов; не жаждала снов. Майк ее понимал.

Их семье нужно было двигаться к западу, найти новую землю и расширить границы, а не веками сидеть на отшибе, ожидая, когда сбудется туманное пророчество и подарит им власть над всем светом.

Никто из них и понятия не имел, как вообще ощущались сны, и Майк не рассчитывал когда-нибудь узнать эту тайну.

В ту ночь он чувствовал сильный холод на коже, хотя засыпал в щедро прогретой хижине в теплую осеннюю ночь. Холод лизал ступни, пробирался выше, и Майк проснулся до рассвета со сбитым дыханием.

В полнолуние Майк проснулся от дикого страха. Он вспотел и тяжело дышал, оглядываясь по сторонам в темной хижине и ловя взглядом спящую семью рядом.  
Во сне он видел небо – глубокое, черное, без звезд. Красными линиями по нему расползались молнии, каких Майк не видел никогда в жизни. Они жгли небо, словно адское пламя, и Майк вдыхал странный тяжелый и влажный воздух, от которого ком появлялся в горле.

На третью ночь он ступал босыми ногами по сырой земле, что мерзко чавкала под ногами. Майк чувствовал на себе чужой взгляд, но боялся обернуться. Сердце заполошно билось в груди, и он распахнул глаза на рассвете.

Ведьма подожгла чашу – сухие травы тут же дымно загорелись. Зверобой, клевер, аир.

\- Я теперь вижу, - тихо произнес Майк, смотря в зеленые глаза ведьмы.

\- Я знаю.

Дым сгустился и разлился между ними.

\- Пожалуйста, - попросил он. – Не говори никому… пока что.

\- Тебе страшно? – ее голос был вкрадчивым, мягким. Она развеяла дым рукой.

Майк прикусил губу. Промолчал.

\- Возьми это с собой, если увидишь его в следующий раз, - прошептала ведьма, протягивая ему аконитовый корень.

Майк сжал его в ладони. Ведьма была хорошей. Ей можно было доверять. Майк сначала хотел проверить Избранного и только потом прийти к главному в деревне и обрадовать семью.

Ведьма это понимала. Она повесила на его шею один из своих амулетов – янтарный прозрачный камень на веревке.

Ночью Майк услышал голос – тихий и уверенный, голос Избранного, который звал его в лес. К почти пересохшей реке за горой. Майк проснулся после полуночи, осторожно выбрался из постели и побежал.

Сердце билось будто в горле, Майк сжимал амулет ведьмы в руке и пробовал молиться – только все слова матери вылетели из головы. Полная Луна смотрела на него сверху. Майк дошел до берега и оглянулся, высматривая Избранного, но вокруг был лишь тихий спящий лес.

Майк наклонился к прозрачной и прохладной воде, сполоснул руки. На поясе привязанным висел аконитовый корень, и Майк потер его пальцем. Он вскинул голову, рассматривая противоположный берег, и застыл.

Мальчик стоял на том берегу, а сзади него небо превратилось в красное марево. Сгущались бордовые тучи. Поднялся ветер.

Там, за деревьями, росло нечто темное – плотное, черное. Оно трепало листву, поднимало пыль и неумолимо приближалось. Кусты бузины зашумели, ягоды сорвались и пропали под когтистыми жилистыми лапами чудовищ, что осторожно пробирались к реке.

Майк почти не дышал.

Мальчик смотрел на него, совсем юный, с белой кожей и большими темными глазами. Он медленно поднял руку, и Майк заметил Короля. Его вихри хлестали по веткам (деревьев?), подступая к Избранному ближе. Пророчество сбылось, и Майк понял, как же они ошибались: новый мир станет по-настоящему опасным.

Но бежать было уже поздно.


End file.
